


He's not a Dog there is no Leash

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Deception, I'm not sure what to tag this sorry, Manipulation, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Its foolish to think you can control Locus.





	He's not a Dog there is no Leash

**Author's Note:**

> A practice fic to get me to work with characters I've never written before.  
> But also a look at Locus and Doyle's dynamic.

There was a ship torn from the sky again. Torn in two even. Doyle read the reports of the observed event. "They strike again," he sighs rubbing his temple, how they do it he may not live to know. He sets his helmet quietly on his desk. He looks over to Locus. "Of course I'll need you to look to it. Maybe scavenge parts"

Locus takes the paper as its handed to him. Looking closely to the words. Nothing he doesn't already know, nothing they know that they shouldn't know. Good. “There isn’t likely anything to be used from a ship that has been torn in half.”

Doyle messes with his glasses, talking to Locus was difficult. The other had a stronge pressence and forboding aura. Still there should be no reason to fear him, Locus is loyal.. enough. Locus did most anything he commanded, at least for his predicessors it seemed. Locus would push for things in different directions with him. Still he was not a proper General so it was only natural for Locus to take lead. He had no military training. He jolts his eyes forward when he hears Locus clear his throat. "We can't risk those terrorist getting their hands on any working product. Or the chance they'll kill any survivors like the last crash."

There’s only a nod from the mercenary, handing back the papers he relaxes his shoulders. "And if I find survivors?" Contact Control.

"Call me immediatly and we'll forge a rescue." Doyle holds his tone firm. He needs to seem respectable and gain what Locus won't give him.

There's no real confirmation from Locus. He leaves the room and Doyle lets out a deep breath. He'll stay near the radio and wait. He can't sit through another crash and there be no one left but dust.

\--

Finally there is a radio call from Locus. Doyle listens eagerly to know of any news. Locus had made mentions that he picked up a distress call over the radio. "Good! That should narrow down the search if they gave location!"

"The Red and Blue Troopers of Project Freelancer is what they are calling themselves."

Doyle feels himself fill with hope. "You mean the ones that took down the Project?"

"Indeed," Locus confirms. "It will take some time to find them," Locus lies with ease. There were things to take care of first. Plans with Felix to build up, loose ends to remove.

"I'll send men to your location right away! That should speed up the rescue."

"I will give word when I am in need of assistance, General. For now it is safer for me to travel alone, we do not want to advertise this."

Doyle fumbles over his mic. "Yes of course! You're the expert here. Just please don't do anything reckless." He pauses. "Please do confirm it is them. Even not bring them here as previously ordered." He worried what Locus would do gone so long.

\--

The confirmation call comes in a few days later. "They are indeed the Reds and Blues." 

"Good!" That hope swells again. "I can send soldiers and medics now to you. Just give the location and we can start recruiting."

"Yes, make it fast this time. The NR are now seeking them out as well."

"Hold them back. We can not risk soldiers of their skill to be taken by the NR terrorists. Do not let the Reds and Blues be harmed." Doyle holds the worry out of his voice, tries to keep the professionalism. He waits for Locus to confirm but all he says is his location and how many men he'll need.

\--

The results where disasterous. 

The only members they had manage to retreive were those that Locus and the Federation soldiers sent to him had injured. This was horrible and Doyle was not sure where it all went wrong.

They had even almost lost one to blood loss. If not for the medics keeping him stable till he was sent to Dr. Grey he would of been gone.

Doyle guesses there was only one punishment that would get through to a merc for hire. Dock payment. 

He sighs. It was foolish to think there was any way to keep Locus under control.


End file.
